dead_earth_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sultanate of the Sauman
Name:The Sultanate of the Sauman Race: Homo Sapiens Khartumalis (or, in the dialect of the People, the Saumani): The Saumani are generally taller than the average human, with an average of about 6'4" in adulthood. Their pigmentation is almost exactly the same as the average human, except for one major defect, an accident in the engineering of their race. When angered, a pigment thickens around the nerves and veins of the Sauman, appearing as thick black lines upon the skin. It does not impede their blood flow nor their nervous reactions. They commonly have dark hair, and feature eyes of varying blends of amber and green. Government: Absolute Monarchy, Sultanate. Ruler: Malik A'nar Territory: Anatolia and the northern Arabian Peninsula. Military:The Saumani military is a quick moving machine, emphasizing rapid transportation and deployment. One hundred thousand men serve in the military. However, only 80,000 hold active combat roles. The typical Saumani soldier, called a Ghazi, is armed with a high caliber hunting rifle, capable of punching through thin steel, as well as a long dagger of personal manufacture. Armored lightly with tough cloths and nano-forged steel armor, they look ragged, akin to the Moors of Spain, more than three millenniums past, but are each a threat of their own. This ragged appearance is intentional. Leaders of the military saw fit to maximize on the frightening appearance of enraged Saumani by making them look barbaric. This also allowed for more steel to be dedicated to the production of vehicles and weapons. The Saumani rely heavily on their vehicles for warfare. They were inspired by the beasts that once roamed the face of the earth. For example, Ghazi soldiers ride upon the Timurlane, a fast, armored vehicle built to emulate a lion. Its rib cage serves as a bay for soldiers, who jump out to fight upon the ground. The Timurlane itself posses two turrets on its side to defend itself from other infantry, and its jaws are built with incredibly strong steel that allow it to crush a human. However, use of its jaws as a weapon is incredibly inefficient. Instead, the jaws are used to carry smaller vehicles. The Scarab Tank, built with heavy armor, and two large cannons in place of its mandibles, serves to hunt tanks, protect convoys, and support the Timurlane's against enemy tanks, which can easily take down a Timurlane before it gets close enough to use its passengers to hijack or destroy the enemy tank or its jaws to attempt to snap the cannon. Saumani engineers continue to manufacture and design more and more vehicles to support the army of the Saumani. The Tortoise, for example, is a giant, slow, heavily armored mammoth of a vehicle. Designed to serve as a mobile base of operations, it features repair workshops and hydroponics farms to provide a stream of supplies to the soldiers when far from home. History: Before the departure of most of humankind from the face of the Earth, the Saumani were simple humans, the last of the Bedouin tribes who roamed in the harsh, empty lands were humans had abandoned, unusable and unfitting despite global crowding. Kidnapped by scientists attempting to test the affects of strength building genetic engineering, they were transformed into what they are today.The experiments went horribly wrong, leaving the people afflicted with brains they were unused to, filled with strong thought and emotion they were never meant, as humans, to handle. They escaped their captivity and went into hiding in the cave networks of Cappadocia to escape pursuit, as well as the torment of modern life. When they finally departed the caves for good, they were a changed people, emerging into a world that humankind had left to die. Years of learning as well as breeding had created a new generation of these people, who called them selves the Saumani. They had learned to cope with their expanded brain capacity and grown adept at the use of their new muscles. They explored and conquered the land around them, finding old weapons caches from a war long past inside the headquarters of an old headquarters for a company that produced nano-machine forged steel meant for the construction of tanks. The Saumani became raiders, hunting the land for food and supplies. Malik A'nar, a young Sauman, literate and fluent in Persian, Arabic, Turkish, and English, was part of one such raid that took hold of a library. Unlike the others, who had no understanding on how to use the databases contained in the Library, Malik quickly learned from instruction booklets and began to read stories of grand, ancient empires. Taking interest in the stories of the Ottoman, Roman, and Umayyad Empires, he began a quest to establish to restore the world to the glory and order of old. Rising quickly to become leader of the Saumani, he directed their rapid conquest of the empty Arab Peninsula and the entirety of Anatolia, wielding high caliber rifles upon the backs of mighty steel beasts, products of melding organic ideas with modern technology. The Saumani are largely pagan, although Saumani culture is heavily influenced by Islamic and Zoroastrian culture. Population:489,000 Tech:(what sort of technology do you have?) The Saumani are well known for their expertise with the forging metals, which they employ in the creation of high quality blades and strong, intricately designed weapons and vehicles. Weapons typically are high caliber precision rifles, dating back to designs five hundred years before human departure. The Saumani run large hydroponics facilities to provide themselves with food.